guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bug In Your Bed
Eh heh. Good to see another Guildwiki Champion abroad. Out of interest, what's your IGN? -Auron 16:03, 14 December 2006 (CST) Retarded Was Rurik. Bug 17:03, 15 December 2006 Ugh! Sorry about the builds showing up in the categories. Fixed it as soon as I saw it. Bug 14:19, 22 January 2007 (CST) Attribution in build archives Hey, long time no see :P Thanks for archiving a bunch of builds, but you've got a bit more work to do on 'em. Each archived build must be properly attributed (copy of the history or a list of contributors), or it'll be a copyvio when the builds are wiped. Get on it, man! -Auron 06:40, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm on it. But, if you could explain how exactly to do it, that would help. I've got no idea of how wikicode works right now >.< -- Bug 07:07, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::Take a peek here. Hhhippo used a script (you won't have to) that went through, looked at the history, and listed each contributor. The other method is like this, where you just copy the history (select it, ctrl+c, go to your credits page/section, and ctrl+v to paste). -Auron 09:59, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::KK, will do. -- Bug 11:18, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::I couldn't find some of the builds, but I got most of them covered right now. I'll search for the others tomorrow. -- Bug 11:38, 24 April 2007 (CDT) NPA Thanks for your contribs to Talk:Miniature Polar Bear but I am offended by your comment. Could you refrain from personaly attacking me? RT | Talk 20:10, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :No. -- Bug 20:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::Breaking GW:NPA. Dont do it. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:21, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::He's asking politely. Please, you can get your point across without attacking like that.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::I, quite frankly, don't care about GW:NPA. Still, I'll apologize. -- Bug 20:25, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks! :)RT | Talk 20:32, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC)